


The Dueling Realtors

by bustanut09



Series: The Shopping Arcade [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pining Rhett, Rough Sex, Smut, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustanut09/pseuds/bustanut09
Summary: Slowly going more and more over that pesky 1000 word limit. Sorry, guys ;)





	The Dueling Realtors

‘Ugh, this fucking guy.’ Rhett thought to himself as he passed yet another park bench plastered with his obnoxious rival’s face. It wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t have to stare at the overly bright smile literally everywhere he looked but, in downtown L.A., every free space was “prime advertising” as his boss so often loved to remind him. Rhett refused to admit that most of his irritation had to do with the inconvenient crush that persisted throughout three painfully frustrating years. 

Rhett punched in the gate code and then started the long, winding trek down the Hawkins Estate’s half mile driveway. Every realtor in the county was jumping at the property when the great Holliday Hawkins had passed and he was both surprised and grateful when his boss had handed him the lead. Rhett was in the middle of congratulating himself when he turned the last curve and saw Link’s ostentatious blue Porsche sitting smugly in front of the ornate veranda. 

As Rhett slammed the door of his silver FJ Cruiser, Link pulled open the oversized double doors and beamed down at the now fuming giant. Rhett noticed Link’s azure eyes roaming up the length of Rhett’s tall body before landing on his face and Rhett couldn’t help but blush under the beautiful man’s scrutiny. The butterflies springing to life deep in his belly only fueled his rage. 

“Hey, man! Glad you could-” 

“Get out of here, Neal! Feldman gave me this property fair and square and I’m not just gonna let you weasel your way in through the backdoor!” Rhett shouted as he stepped toe to toe with the gorgeous brunette. 

“Oh c’mon, Rhett. I mean, you’re hot and all but I’m not that desperate to get my dick wet.” Link ran his index finger down Rhett’s chest before turning to sashay back into the mansion while calling over his shoulder, “Besides, something tells me you’d like nothing more than me coming through your back door.”

Rhett broke into a fit of violent coughs as he followed Link into the state of the art kitchen just off the grand foyer. Link meticulously filed his paperwork back into his leather briefcase before playfully hoisting himself up onto the sparkling marble countertop. Rhett pounded his chest while Link seductively smirked at him over the rim of his thick frames. He tried everything he could to will away the half chub that was threatening to bulge obscenely from the front of his khakis but the intense gaze of his nemesis did nothing to help. 

‘Get your shit together, Rhett!’ He thought to himself as he paced the gleaming hardwood floors. Link jumped off the counter to run a hand along Rhett’s broad back before tip-toeing up to whisper in Rhett’s ear.

“What’s wrong, big boy? Flustered by a little friendly competition?” Link punctuated the taunt by skimming Rhett’s lobe with the plump flesh of his bottom lip. 

Link had never been this brazenly sexual with him before and Rhett was rapidly losing his composure. He spun around to pin Link against the center island, trapping Link’s wrists in his large hands. Link squeaked in excited fear as Rhett brought his face inches away from the smaller man’s and let out a low, animalistic growl. The counter dug painfully into the beautiful brunette’s back but Rhett continued to press his body harder against him in an attempt to regain control of the quickly spiraling situation. 

Rhett couldn’t help but let his eyes fall to Link’s full, rose-colored lips as he unconsciously grinded his now rock hard erection into the smaller man’s hips. Rhett couldn’t even guess the amount of times he had gotten himself off to this exact image. Link’s head fell forward on a broken moan as Rhett forced him to turn around and bend over the cool marble, sliding a large hand up the toned muscle along Link’s spine. Just as Rhett reached around to start unbuckling Link’s belt, reality hit Rhett like a ton of bricks and he swiftly pushed away from the island to run a shaky hand across his face.

“I- I am so... sorry.” 

“Rhett-”

“I am so fucking sorry, Link.” Rhett began to pace the kitchen again as he tried to fix his disheveled golden locks.

“Rhett!” Rhett stopped long enough to see Link still bent over the counter, heaving in deep breaths of air.

“C’mon, Rhett!” Link pleaded as he stuck his ass farther out for Rhett to take. 

“Link, I... I can’t.” Rhett’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip as Link invitingly swayed his hips in front of him. 

“You can, Rhett. Or are you as bad at sex as you are at selling houses?” Link hoped that was enough to spur Rhett back into action and it had the desired effect when Rhett angrily grabbed Link’s waist and pulled his lithe body flush with his own. Link smirked as Rhett’s hand snaked up to clamp tightly around Link’s throat.

“You’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that, Neal.” Rhett used his free hand to pull the tight slacks down past Link’s voluptuous glutes and then roughly tore away his designer silk briefs. Rhett stepped out of the way when Link tried to push back against Rhett’s straining cock, determined to reduce his rival to a sobbing mess before he’d give himself any satisfaction. 

“Stay.” Rhett commanded before running his nimble fingers down Link’s sides. Rhett sank to his knees and violently spread apart Link’s cheeks, leaning forward to run his tongue around the tight ring twitching in anticipation. Link let out a feral moan as Rhett slipped the first finger deep inside, quickly finding his sensitive bundle of nerves within. Rhett gripped Link’s squirming pelvis as he shoved two more fingers in with the first, beard scraping against Link’s thighs with every flick of Rhett’s skilled tongue. Link’s cries ricocheted off the walls as Rhett forced him into an uncontrollable orgasm, tensing as spurts of cum painted the marble beneath him. 

“Oh fuck, Rhett. I think... I may have greatly underestimated you.” Link huffed out as his forehead sunk to rest against the counter.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, baby.” Rhett growled as he finally freed himself from his own pants, spitting in his hand to lube up the purple tip of his painfully hard cock. 

Link’s breath evened out as he relaxed his body, unaware of what was happening behind him. He started to pull his slacks back up when Rhett slammed him back onto the counter, one hand firmly planted between Link’s shoulder blades as he lined himself up. All of Rhett’s frustration for the infuriating man in front of him came rushing out as he crashed his cock hard into Link’s gaping hole. Even with the intense preparation moments before, Rhett’s cock tore into the beautiful brunette beneath him. 

Link’s overfucked body writhed against the cum-splattered marble as Rhett pounded him mercilessly, thrust after thrust driving Rhett closer to the edge. Rhett leaned over Link’s long body as he pushed his full length deep into the smaller man and pulled Link’s head to the side, catching his plump lips into a frantic kiss. Link could taste himself as Rhett shoved his tongue into Link’s hot mouth and blissfully came, finally giving in to all of his suppressed desires. Link could feel each pulse of Rhett’s thick cock as he emptied every last drop into Link’s aching body, their kiss softening as Rhett’s aftershocks slowly started to fade. 

Completely spent, Rhett shakily slipped out to see his pearly cum slide down the length of Link’s thigh and he shivered when Link bent to pull his pants the rest of the way off. Rhett was ashamed at himself for losing control and he couldn’t meet Link’s eye as the smaller man stripped off his remaining clothes and stretched his long, slender body in satisfaction. Once he was fully nude, Link strode confidently up to the giant and proceeded to slowly unbutton Rhett’s salmon shirt, letting it drop to the side so Link could slide his hand up Rhett’s glistening skin. 

“There’s a stunning, eight-foot, rainfall shower in the master.” Link sexily purred as he wagged his eyebrows up at the taller man, glasses long forgotten. “I’ll race ya.” 

With that, Link left Rhett in his dust as he sped through the mansion, laughter trailing behind him. Rhett smiled to himself before chasing after the beautiful brunette, bare feet echoing loudly as they smacked against the polished hardwood floor. Maybe Link was better at selling houses but so what? Rhett couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life showing Link his many other talents instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly going more and more over that pesky 1000 word limit. Sorry, guys ;)


End file.
